From Birth:James Sirius
by The-Only-Weasley-Girl
Summary: When Ginny Weasley gets pregnant with Harry before marrige, what will happen when they eventually tell the family? Ginnys first pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

From Birth: James Sirius Potter

A/N: this is a Harry/Ginny pairings fic from that tells the pregnancy of James from Ginnys point of view. I hope people review and actually read this fanfiction, because nobodys really bothered to check out a "quirky" Lumbledorna (Luna/Dumbledore) fiction. With a romance and a bit of comedy! This is set in the year of 2005, making it 2013 when James is in second year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are living in a flat, bt I have something else in mind for later! ;)

Disclaimer: Not mine, J. owns, but I own the plot and the plot bunnies escaped whislt I was camping in Silloth, a really great place near Scotland, and if anyone can give me a reason why I can't, please don't be afraid to review or PM me :) I don't bite, honest!

After resisting the sudden urge to puke, I was stood on the decking of Shell Cottage, my long, fiery hair whipping my face in the sharp breeze, and sighed. I pulled my jacket closer and my hand rested on the small bulge of my stomach. I am Pregnant.

This had been happening for a while-the puking-and I was getting worried, I hadn't caught a bug, because I was eating big time, and it wasn't what I was eating, because pickles and toffee ice cream with jam's perfectly normal, right? well anyway, I decided to floo , buuut I chickened out, so I flooed my sister-in-law-to-be Hermione ( I know right! nice one Ronnikins!) and told her everything from the puking to the ice cream scenario. She sounded normal and said she'd be five minutes. So I went into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate frog from the draw and a jar of peanut butter from the fridge and plonked down on the sofa. Just as I stupified the frog ( a trick that I taught Fred and George thank you very much!) and dipped its head in the peanut butter, there was a knock on the door. "Hermione?" I shouted, not bothering to get up. " yeah Gin?" came the reply. "it's open" I said, falling back with a small thud. Hermione walked in with a plastic bag. "Hey 'Mione" I said, munching my frog. "Hi, I got you this" she said, pulling out a box."it's a wizard pregnancy test, it's tells you if your pregnant, how far you are, the gender, although thats not so accurate, and roughly, your due date." she finished with a smile. " what do I do with it?" I asked "you pee on it" she said darkly. My mouth hung open "eww! gross!" I squirmed at the though, and then added " how?" Hermione snorted, and laughed so hard she fell down on the sofa. "what!" I cried. "hooow..hooww…dooo…yooou…. peee"she wheezed. I just sat and gave her the death glare, and she instantly stopped laughing. "Sorry Ginny" she said. " You should be" I growled. " Oh Gin, calm down". She soothed, flashing her super shiny pearly whites at me, and I just couldn't help but smile. "fine" I giggled. We trudged into the bathroom. Hermione sat me down the edge of the bath and she held the box towards me and a gave me a stern look. I sighed and looked at her with puppy eyes. her stern lokk faded for a smile ut she didn't budge. "Ginerva Molly Weasley" she said crossly. Ah hell, I forgot about that part. Me and Harry wasn't married and my family had a pretty strict rule about having a children before marrige. But still, I couldn't help but laugh. She sounded so much like my would my mum say? "Gin." she said softley when my laughter became sobs and tears began to stream down my face. "lets get this over with." I nodded and did what I had to do. Twenty minutes later of Hermiones pacing and my silence, it was ready. "Do you want me to look or do you want to?" she asked quietly. "I will" I breathed and picked p the test. There was a blue plus,I was 8 weeks along and the predicted due date of 5 August 2005. "It's a boy!" Hermione squealed. I sat there, shell-shocked. I have a tiny boy made of me and Harrys love inside me, and he's due 6 days before my birthday and 6 days after Harrys. Suddenly, we heard the faint pop of apparation coming from the kitchen of the flat. He's here! I shot up and ran out the bathroom, and falling into Harrys strong arms. " Hi love, how are you?" He smiled. " Pregnant!" I blurted out, and slapped my hands to my nouth. Oops. That was a clever move-not. "Really?" Harrys eyes shone with excitment. I nodded. " I'm gonna be a daddy." he whispered I nodded again, tears forming in my eyes. Harry swooped me down to kiss me. We broke apart toHermiones cough. "Congratulations Daddy" she smiled, and me and Harry both pulled her into a gigantic bear hug. "Thanks Hermy." He said, then turned to me. "So, what do you know? How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? How long haave you know? Whens it due?" He exclaimed in a rush. "Calm down, honey." I giggled. "I'm 8 weeks, which explains why my stomach looks a bit bloated, it's a boy and he's due 5 august-" Harrys smile shone as he cut me off. "6 weeks after me, 6 weeks before you" He finished. " Exactly." Hermione said curtly. "Thats great!" Harry said, his cheeks flushed.


	2. Chapter 2

From Birth: James Sirius Potter

A/N: this is a Harry/Ginny pairings fic from that tells the pregnancy of James from Ginnys point of view. I hope people review and actually read this fanfiction, because nobodys really bothered to check out a "quirky" Lumbledorna (Luna/Dumbledore) fiction. With a romance and a bit of comedy! This is set in the year of 2005, making it 2013 when James is in second year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are living in a flat, bt I have something else in mind for later! ;)

Disclaimer: Not mine, J. owns, but I own the plot and the plot bunnies escaped whislt I was camping in Silloth, a really great place near Scotland, and if anyone can give me a reason why I can't, please don't be afraid to review or PM me :) I don't bite, honest!

-Previously-

Hi love, how are you?" He smiled. " Pregnant!" I blurted out, and slapped my hands to my nouth. Oops. That was a clever move-not. "Really?" Harrys eyes shone with excitment. I nodded. " I'm gonna be a daddy." he whispered I nodded again, tears forming in my eyes. Harry swooped me down to kiss me. We broke apart toHermiones cough. "Congratulations Daddy" she smiled, and me and Harry both pulled her into a gigantic bear hug. "Thanks Hermy." He said, then turned to me. "So, what do you know? How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? How long haave you know? Whens it due?" He exclaimed in a rush. "Calm down, honey." I giggled. "I'm 8 weeks, which explains why my stomach looks a bit bloated, it's a boy and he's due 5 august-" Harrys smile shone as he cut me off. "6 weeks after me, 6 weeks before you" He finished. " Exactly." Hermione said curtly. "Thats great!" Harry said, his cheeks flushed.

The next morning, I rolled over to look at Harry and was amazed when he wasn't there. Then I heard a bang coming from the kitchen of our flat, followed by a curse. Death Eaters. Ever since Harrys defeat over Voldemort, he's been tracked and has to be protected when travelling through the ministry. I shot up, and pulled my wand from the table beside me, and sprinted out into the living room to see Harry duelling 3 Death Eaters. I shot stunners at the closest one to me, and that's when I was notice, and the real duel begun. "Ginny!" Harry screamed, running towards me, wrapping his arms around me and shielding me from the green and red flashes of light that was surrounding me, "Go to Molly! I'll be right there!" He cried, gently pushing me towards the fire place, just as a stunner was sent his way. Suddenly, the flat turned cold, and I felt so lost, then I saw them. "Dementors" I whispered, barley breathing. "Go" Harry urged me forward into the fireplace and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Now". I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted "THE BURROW" and before I was engulfed in the green flames, I heard Harry "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and saw the brilliant silver stag leap from his wand, then darkness. I landed in the fireplace of The Burrow and grabbed onto the sides, breathing heavily. I saw mums head snap up from her baking and she came bustling towards me. "Ginny, dear, how lovely to see you, but where's Harry? Probably having a lie in I suppose-" " Death Eaters" I wheezed, my vision blurring "What…Pardon?" "Death Eaters" I repeated, now feeling faint. " And Dementors" I collapsed onto the old sofa. "What else, Ginerva?" Mum said, now deadly serious. "Baby…I'm, we're, Pregnant" I whispered. Mums eyes widened in surprise, then anger. "Arthur!" she called, "In here, now!" Dad came bustling, hugging his toaster that me and Harry bought him for Christmas. "What is it dear?" he asked. "Ginerva has something to tell you". She said through gritted teeth. "Oh, go on then love, what is it?" He asked curiously. "well, err, I'm pregnant" I said as he sat there in shock…

A/N: Dun dun duuun! Oooh! A cliffhanger! Sorry, it just I couldn't resist!

Well, I guess this is the answer revealing for you, "Me"! Thanks for reviewing!

The next chapter will come soon enough! Hehehe…


	3. Chapter 3

From Birth: James Sirius Potter

A/N: this is a Harry/Ginny pairings fic from that tells the pregnancy of James from Ginnys point of view. I hope people review and actually read this fanfiction, because nobodys really bothered to check out a "quirky" Lumbledorna (Luna/Dumbledore) fiction. With a romance and a bit of comedy! This is set in the year of 2005, making it 2013 when James is in second year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are living in a flat, but I have something else in mind for later! ;)

Dedicated to GinnyWeasley4Eva8- thanks for the messages and reviews!;) xxxx

Disclaimer: Not mine, J. owns, but I own the plot and the plot bunnies escaped whislt I was camping in Silloth, a really great place near Scotland, and if anyone can give me a reason why I can't, please don't be afraid to review or PM me :) I don't bite, honest!

-Previously-

"Arthur!" she called, "In here, now!" Dad came bustling, hugging his toaster that me and Harry bought him for Christmas. "What is it dear?" he asked. "Ginerva has something to tell you". She said through gritted teeth. "Oh, go on then love, what is it?" He asked curiously. "well, err, I'm pregnant" I said as he sat there in shock…

"Pardon?" Dad whispered, after about 20 minutes of silence. "Your pregnant?" I nodded. He's too calm! "I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked, his voice rising. I nodded, once again. How many more times will he ask? Mum just sat there, fuming. "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDPA!" He shouted, his ears bright red. " ARTHUR! SHE'S NOT MARRIED!" Mum screamed, turning to me. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED, GINERVA! NOT MARRIED! A BABY BORN OUT OF WEDLOCK? IT'S INHUMANE!" She screamed. "Molly, love, calm down, It's fine-" Dads reasoning was cut off. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? OW CAN I CALM DOWN? SHE'S BLOODY PREGNANT AND NOT EVEN AN ADULT-" "She's 20 years old-" Dad murmured while Mum glared at him and continued ranting "YET ALONE NOT MARRIED!" She panted. "Molly, honey, come sit down and I'll make us some tea…" During Mums rant and Das reasoning, Harry had apparated into the kitchen. "Tea sounds nice right now" Harry said from behind me. "Harry!" I shot up and spun round, flinging myself at him, wrapping our arms around each other. He had a black eye and cuts across his cheeks, a gash on his lip and a bloody nose. "Harry dear! Let's get you cleaned up" Mum bustled over and accio'd her wizarding aid kit. I looked up at Harry and he kissed my nose. " They're gone. And never coming back" he whispered "You killed them?" I asked nervously. "No. Just sent them to Azkaban. For you, and the baby" He said, placing his hand on my stomach and a hand on my cheek, caressing my face. " I love you." I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. " I love you too" He smiled against my lips. He just got dragged off and plonked down into a chair by mum, who started to mend his cuts and bruises I went and plunked down next to dad on the old sofa and he hugged me.

A/N- I know the chapters are short, I'm sorry!

You know I love reviews hint hint.

Will update asap! x


	4. Chapter 4

From Birth: James Sirius Potter

A/N: this is a Harry/Ginny pairings fic from that tells the pregnancy of James from Ginnys point of view. I hope people review and actually read this fanfiction, because nobodys really bothered to check out a "quirky" Lumbledorna (Luna/Dumbledore) fiction. With a romance and a bit of comedy! This is set in the year of 2005, making it 2013 when James is in second year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are living in a flat, but I have something else in mind for later! ;)

Dedicated to GinnyWeasley4Eva8- thanks for the messages and reviews!;) xxxx

Disclaimer: Not mine, J. owns, but I own the plot and the plot bunnies escaped whislt I was camping in Silloth, a really great place near Scotland, and if anyone can give me a reason why I can't, please don't be afraid to review or PM me :) I don't bite, honest!

-Previously-

" I love you." I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. " I love you too" He smiled against my lips. He just got dragged off and plonked down into a chair by mum, who started to mend his cuts and bruises I went and plunked down next to dad on the old sofa and he hugged me.

So now they know. I'm pregnant. It's the day after I told mum, and her anger seems to have turned into excitement. She keeps talking about our old baby furniture and so on. I got bored. So did Harry. So we said goodbye, and flooed back to our flat. Bad idea. The whole place was trashed; strips of wallpaper hanging off, scorch marks from wayward spells on the ceiling, floor and walls and broken furniture everywhere. I gawped as Harry sighed. He turned to face me. " Love, we can't stay here, but Bill came with the ministry to check for curses, and he said we could stay there until here is cleaned up." Harry said, holding my hands. It was my turn to sigh. " I suppose, but wasn't Teddy coming round tomorrow?" Harry smacked his forehead. "Damn! We could always just-" "No." I cut him off. " We just have to postpone. And what about Victoire?" I gabbled. "I'll floo Bill and check then!" Harry said, before kneeling into the fireplace and throwing in a handful of floo powder, stuck his head inside and shouted "Shell Cottage!" "Hi, Bill, It is alright if we come stay for a bit, yeah, okay, thanks mate, see you in a few!" Harry withdrew his head and grinned at me. "Problem solved!" He smiled and pecked my cheek. "I'll go get a bag packed" I said. "No need, I've packed our clothes" Harry said. "No, I mean, my, err, women things, you know, make-up, and some medical potions for, well you know" I explained, gesturing to my bloated stomach. "Ahh, well, I'll wait in here for you" He smiled and sat down on the sofa, crossing his legs. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my bag. I unzipped it and looked inside. Mascara. Check. Lip gloss. Check. Anti-vomiting potions. Check. Umm, what else? Oh yeah! Tampons- no, I remember! Ha-ha! I'm pregnant! I hopefully won't have a period soon! I grabbed my bag and walked into the living room. I walked up to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Ready to go?" I asked. Harry nodded and got up, pulling me with him to the fireplace. He stood next to me and I grabbed a handful of floo powder and said clearly " Shell Cottage!" and off we went in a puff of green flames.


	5. Chapter 5

From Birth: James Sirius Potter

A/N: I'm such a bad writer! How could I do this! It's been months! I'm so so so sorry! I've been extra good and spaced out my work so it's easier to read for you, and excuse Fleur's bad accent But anyway, this is a Harry/Ginny pairings fic from that tells the pregnancy of James from Ginnys point of view. I hope people review and actually read this fanfiction.. With a romance and a bit of comedy! This is set in the year of 2005, making it 2013 when James is in second year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are living in a flat, but I have something else in mind for later! ;) I'm so so sorry this is like, 5 months late, but I have been obsessed with Twilight- you know when you are interested in something then something else? It's like that I am half way through writing a Jacob and Renesmee pregnancy fanfic, I love describing the little babies!

Disclaimer: Not mine, J. owns, but I own the plot and the plot bunnies escaped whilst I was camping in Silloth, a really great place near Scotland, and if anyone can give me a reason why I can't, please don't be afraid to review or PM me :) I don't bite, honest!

-Previously-

Harry nodded and got up, pulling me with him to the fireplace. He stood next to me and I grabbed a handful of floo powder and said clearly " Shell Cottage!" and off we went in a puff of green flames.

When we arrived at Shell Cottage, Fleur was waiting by the fire place to meet us, with 6 year old Victoire hugging her legs. " Ginnzy! 'ow are you?" Fleur asked me, " Bill said zat you sounded stressed over floo", Fleur directed this towards Harry, who gave her the 'Tell-you-later' look. She nodded at him. There was a sudden pop from the kitchen " Honey! I'm home!" Bill called. " Daddy!" Victoire ran towards him and he scooped her up as he walked in the living room, " Heyyy there Princess" He kissed Victoire sloppily on the cheek. " Hi Harry, firefly." He nodded curtly with a wide grin on his face as I tried- and missed- to wack him on the arm. " So, I vill show you to your room?" Fleur asked us, it was getting late, so I nodded, and grabbed Harrys hand.

The bedroom was gorgeous. White sheets with matching pillows, and lace rims and edges. We got dressed into our pjs, bid goodnight and snuggled up in bed. The next morning, I woke early- 3am, the sun was just rising giving an amber glow. I looked to see Harry drooling on the pillow, his hair messed up and his glasses hanging off. Trying not to wake him, I carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. I didn't feel bad. I padded to the porch doors and pulled them opened, suddenly feeling ill. The nausea passed quickly though, so I pulled on my jacket. After resisting the sudden urge to puke, I was stood on the decking of Shell Cottage, my long, fiery hair whipping my face in the sharp breeze, and sighed. I pulled my jacket closer and my hand rested on the small bulge of my stomach…

A few long hours later, Victoire started to cry from the nursery, so I got up from the sofa and cooed over the bars of the crib to her cute little face, her big blue eyes trembled and her little lips quivered as she saw that I wasn't her mum. " Mamma?" she asked, I smiled and shook my head. " No baby, I'm your auntie Ginny" I smiled. " oh" She thought for a minute. " brweakfast Auntwie Ginny?" she questioned me as I stared at her. " yes honey", I laughed. " Breakfast".

It wasn't long before Bill and Fleur woke up, and I was able to go and wake up Harry because I really needed to know if we could visit my mum this afternoon and see if we could get the house fixed up from when the death eaters had invaded. Plus, it was twenty to twelve when I was able to feel up to it anyway, and I wanted to give Bill and Fleur some time to get Victoire's new big- girl bedroom sorted out. After waking Harry, he got dressed, and we flooed off to see my mum.

I spun out the fireplace in a whirl of green smoke, and fell into the strong , warm arms of my older brother Charlie. "CHARLIE!" I cried as I hugged him. He laughed quietly. "Hey Gin, missed you too Firefly." He winked as I laughed at my old nickname.

Just then, Harry fell out of the fireplace and landed on the couch. I laughed at him. "It takes some skill to be this cool." He smirked as my mum bustled in and pulled me into a huge hug. "I… can't… breathe! " I gasped. She immediately let go. " Sorry Ginny!" She apologized. I laughed at her hurt expression, earning a scowl from Dad. "Sorry Mum" I turned to face my dad. "Sorry dad."

I bit down on my lips to stop a giggle emit from my lips. Harry laughed and pulled me into his arms, where I leaned against his chest. "So, what have you guys been up to?" Charlie asked. I looked up at Harry, asking him if it was okay through my eyes. He let out a small sigh and nodded. Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "we're living with Bill and Fleur for a bit, seeing as some former death eaters escaped from Azkaban and attacked us." I trailed off, butterflies in my stomach for the next piece of news. "Yeah, and…?"Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I sighed. How was I supposed to tell him? Harry noticed my un-ease and shifted so he could squeeze my hand. I looked up and smiled. I knew just how to word it. "You're an uncle!"

Charlie looked confused. "I know, but I don't need reminding…" He stopped mid-sentence, the clogs working extra hard in his head. "Oh! Congrats guys!" He beamed, and I grinned at him as he pulled us both into a hug.

A/N: sorry I've been so long, and all I've done is changed a chapter (thanks Annabelle-Weasley(?))for pointing that out!:)


End file.
